Talk:Daemon
http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p35/5-3.html :Type: Demon Lord Digimon :Bedtime: 22:00 :Minimum Weight: 18g :Maximum Stomach Point: About 8 Point :Life Expectancy: About 120 Hours :Attribute: Virus :Special Move: Flame Inferno Cloaked form The article should mention the cloaked form, but we don't have any official info on it, do we? Also, the cards depict it with a black hood and golden elder sign, while the anime had him with a red hood and mint-green elder sign. 05:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Is not there a Toei art for this form somewhere? Then why are we using the card image? G-SANtos 00:05, December 09, 2011 (UTC)/22:05, December 08, 2011 (Brasília, summertime) ::The Bandai art is preferred in this instance. I believe that we rank card art above Toei art. 04:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Then we must use Psychemon's card art on his page. We are using the Toei art. G-SANtos 15:22, December 09, 2011 (UTC) Super-Ultimate Digimon As we did with "other Digimon" for the various Shoutmon +'s, or Vulcanusmon for the gunners, should we replace "the Super-Ultimate Digimon" with "Daemon Super-Ultimate"? 05:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :But it could also mean Arkadimon too, right? Lanate (talk) 06:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess. 06:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Satan I wanted to ask...isn't Daemon's whole concept designed around the mythology of Satan? If so, should we add that? CyberXIII (talk) 01:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :He doesn't match any mythological depiction of Satan I know of, especially the relevant Milton or Dante depictions. As far as I've found, he's just a generic gargoyle-like demon, as reflected in his name. If you can find a specific feature of his that links him to Satan rather than just a generic demon, we'd certainly be interested in discussing it, though. 14:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It's less his appearance and more his backstory. He was a former Seraphimon with matchless powers that raged in fury and rebellion against God (or the Digital World's equivalent) and fell from grace to become a powerful Demon Lord. Now he's a big red devil that rules over all manner of demons and bad things. If it weren't for Lucemon's existence I'd say he was the Most Triumphant Example. It's more obvious if you've read V-Tamer 01, but maybe that's just me. CyberXIII (talk) 17:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Most of what you posted above was a gross generalization with a good bit of inaccuracies (likely the fault of pop culture's generally shallow take on demons) about how Satan is presented in Scripture or in popular mythology, to the point that it could be said for pretty much any fallen angel...and indeed it is if you look at most of the other Fallen Angel/Demon/Demon Lord Digimon's profiles. Examples: Daemon is not red (to be fair, neither is Satan), Satan has never been said to be a Seraph (he is either an archangel, or a special rank second only to God like Lucemon is, and there are other Digimon (Lucemon Chaos Mode, VenomMyotismon) who do match up with specific mythology about Satan. We even have Lucemon Satan Mode. ::Daemon is a very generic fallen angel Digimon. The best link he has to Satan is that he embodies Wrath, who Satan is identified as presiding over in a lot of the old lists. This is reflected in the Crest of Wrath. However, Digimon only follows those lists for the Crests; as shown with Barbamon and Lilithmon, it chooses whichever demon it wants for the actual character. It is faintly, faintly possible that the eye-like jewel on Daemon's forehead is meant to evoke a "third eye", and from their reference Satan's three faces in the Divine Comedy...but that's a huge stretch. :Most importantly, if you look at any other Demon Digimon, you'll quickly see that Digimon is pretty good about being faithful to mythological depictions, and not settling for the lazy pop culture depictions that other media might use. With that in mind, and with some basic research into demonology, you would see that Daemon has no more similarities with Satan than he does with literally any other named demon, and several types of goblins or other supernatural monsters. ::Don't do TVTropes, come on dude. 18:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Creepymon So, what do we do for etymology of alternate names? Do we want to just set up a dedicated section for names and etymologies, like other sites do? 14:53, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Beast Mode It appears Digimon Masters treats Daemon and its "Beast Mode" as separate Digimon. How should we handle this? -- Ryo205 16:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Depends. Do they treat it like an enemy variation, like the fact that we have a cloaked and uncloaked Daemon in Digimon World DS? Or is it treated as a digivolution? In the latter case, we treat it like Apokarimon (Creepy Mode), a foreign-specific mode. This is, of course, only if it can't be handwaved away as a variation. Lanate (talk) 18:58, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, crap. It's a separate evolution in Digimon Battle. Separate profile it is. Lanate (talk) 19:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Digimon Battle link. If you could find a Digimon Masters link, it'd be beautiful for future reference. Lanate (talk) 19:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::here. If you get me the Hangul for the species itself and the item name that handles this, I can get it translated, though I suspect Ryo already has? 19:55, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Merge Considerations :If Daemon's Cloaked Mode was added to the DRB as its own species like how Sakuyamon and Maid Mode got spit into two different species, would anyone object to merging the Uncloaked Daemon with Daemon Beast Mode since it'd functionally be the same Digimon? Chimera-gui (talk) 03:02, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Daemon (Ultra) Is there any reason that Daemon (Ultra) is on this page, and not on its own separate page? Even if it is a Mega and not Ultra, it's a separate Digimon unto itself. 13akoors (talk) 03:06, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :This page hasn't been split yet do to progress on the reformatting project has being slow because of everyone being busy with their own lives. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:24, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Cloaked the 20th pet guide called it "Real World appearance", and has a very nice clean pic of it. 14:34, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Cacodemon Why is it Cacodemon and not the much more obvious Demon/Daemon used as the origin of his name? CyberXIII (talk) 15:38, March 9, 2019 (UTC) :Because "Daemon", on its own, refers to a good, helpful spirit. The caco- prefix specifies the evil version. 13:10, March 11, 2019 (UTC)